


The Visit

by MCSgaming27



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCSgaming27/pseuds/MCSgaming27
Summary: Good day gentlemen, I see we have arrived a bit early?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actualy Jelly inspired me to start writing.  
> So thank you Jelly

“Com’on Callum wake up or were gonna miss zym’s visit, or did you’ll forgot that?” A melodic voice snapped Callum from his sleep. “Wait It’s that day already?!” She rolled her eyes, laughing at her confused husband.

 

A crashing sound from the next room signaled Rayla an Callum that there little moonbeam aka Sarai is bright awake too. "Sounds like someone is excited" laughed Callum, earning a eyerole from Rayla. "And here she comes"

 

She barely said it when Sarai came barreling through the door. "Are we going to see the dragon today? Are we?" Both Callum and Rayla smiled fondly at her eagerness "yes we are, my little moonbeam." Sarai's eyes became very big from excitement

 

"YES, YES, YES, I'm finally gonna meet a real dragon. Is uncle Ezran also gonna come and auntie Amaya too? What about uncle Soren and auntie Claudia?" They both watched on how she excitedly fired question at them with reserved smile's.

 

Before Rayla could answer her dochters question someone knock lightly on the door "Prince and Princess, his Majesty wished to speak with you." Callum and Rayla had a hard time trying not to laugh from Ezran's impression of a guard that was sent to summon them. "Just come in already Ez." Said Rayla doing her best to not burst out laughing.

 

Ezran entered the room and gave his niece a big hug. “Your excited for today little moonbeam?” Sarai ducked here head a little from hearing her nickname, but that was quickly replaced with excitement. “Off course uncle Ezran, why wouldn’t I not be excited. Your excited to right?” Ezran ruffled Sarai’s hair earning a little squeal from her. “I’m excited to, but if your parents aren't gonna hurry up we're going to see the dragon together Okay?” Ezran glared at his brother while he said that.

 

“yeah yeah we're coming just give us some time to get Sarai and ourselves ready and we will meet you down at the gate.” said Callum with a tired expression.

 

Some time later Rayla, Callum and Sarai entered the courtyard where Ezran and his royal guards were waiting for them. “Aaah the Prince and Princesses have finally arrived” Ezran said it with a dramatic gesture earning laughter from them.

 

“Yes were here and ready to go meet Zym.” a hint of excitement flashed through both Raylas and Callums eyes, the have both missed zym a lot and are eager to show Sarai there dragon friend. 

 

One of Ezrans royal guards spoke up.

“The dragon kings guards should have already arrived at the meeting spot, your majesty” 

 

“Then we have to hurry, it wouldn’t be appropriate to let them wait” said Ezran while he knows that Zym likes to surprise them. 

 

“I want to ride with uncle Ezran” shouted Sarai while she practically latched onto Ezrans leg

 

“Go ahead Little moonbeam and ez...” Callum looked Ezran in the eyes “...Don’t make her too excited.” 

 

“You know me Cal, I’ll spoil her” smirked Ezran and both Callum and Rayla rolled there eyes.

 

“Then go right ahead, and you Sarai are gonna be nice and listen to uncle Ezran” Sarai nodded to her father “We will take our horses and will catch up to you” 

 

After waving them goodbye Callum and Rayla headed over to the stables to get there horses ready for the trip.

“I’m wondering how Sarai is gonna react when she sees Zym” wondered Callum aloud.

“Only time will tell. she got over her fear of your magic bloody quick if you ask me”

 

In the far distance dark clouds were already gathering on the horizon.

“I think we better hurry or Zym is gonna fry us” 

 

Some time later on the meeting spot.

“The king won’t be happy,” grumbled one of Zyms guards “He shouldn’t be here.”

 

“The war was 7 years ago, bloody hell mate, take it easy,” Said the guard next to him “and speaking of the human king he is here” he barely said it when Ezran , Sorai and the royal guards arrived

 

“Good day gentlemen, I see we have arrived a bit early?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SHE IS WHAT!!” shouted Rayla and Calum in unison. Both of them confused, angry and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I wanted to make this chapter, thanks to a critical exam. But now that I have finished it and also passed it.
> 
> I present you chapter 2 of the visit enjoy

Sarai looked around the clearing when she disembarked the carriage, a look of uneasiness on her face. "Uncle Ezran, why are there armed elves here?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "And where are Papa and mama." Her own confusion brought her almost to tears.

Ezran looked at his niece with sympathy, deep down knowing that she would react that way. "Luckily you didn't see what the situation was when your mother was expecting you." He said under his breath, while he lowered himself to his niece’s height. "I can understand that you're afraid for them, but you can see them a bit like my royal guards but than for a dragon."

"Your Majesty?" The Captain of his guard shifted uncertainty. "May I suggest that one of your guards walked with Her Highness? Prince Callum told me this last week, when he helped around for a bit." Ezran smiled at the guard. "That isn't a terrible idea Captain, but who do you recommend for that task?" He asked with a thankful smile. "Bring me the guard you think is the best for this, I want to speak to him/her before I send them off." His voice grew stern, and the Captain went off to get the person, but not before he said one last thing. "Your majesty, it's a she and one of the new eager ones."

A couple of minutes later, another guard walked up to Ezran and Sarai.  
"Your majesty," she said, bowing. . "The captain told me you wanted to speak to me?"

"That's right." Said Ezran. "What's your name, guard?"

"Eva, your majesty." She answered, a bit anxious. "What is it you wanted to say? Your majesty."

Eva suddenly noticed someone that was hiding behind Ezran's leg "Hello princess, bowed Eva smiling at Sarai.

"His Highness and Lady Rayla will be coming a bit later. But I would like you to accompany our little Princess on her on a walk." Said he with a tone you would not suspect from a king, sounding more like an uncle.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Eva bowed to them both and lowered herself to Sarai's height shortly after. "Princess, do you want to explore the forest with me?" 

Sarai wasn't sure but the prospect of being away from those scary elves, was quite appealing. "Uncle Ezran?" Asked she trying to get Ezran's attention. "Is it okay to go with one of your guards?"

"It sure is, now go explore but be back within an hour." Said he with a stern voice.  
But the confirmation was all Sarai needed.  
"YES, come one Eva let's go" she said while practically dragging Eva with her.

"Have fun Sarai!" shouted ezran, before turning back to talk with the eleven guard captain.  
___________

"Callum." Sighed Rayla. "We have an hour left to get the last bit of food for the surprise picnic we planned."

"I know, you're right." Said Callum while he checked off an item from the list he was holding.

"Let's just finish the list, I don't like to be away from our little moonbeam too long." Said Rayla giving Callum a peck on the cheek.

___________

"And princess, do you like the walk so far?" Asked Eva, practically knowing the answer to her own question.

They'd been walking and exploring the surrounding woods, away from the meeting. 

"I like it a lot, and you're here to protect me from danger." Said Sarai smiling.

"Your welc….." she barely had time to say look out and notice a quick moving shadow that headed for Sarai.

Barely a second later a sharp throbbing pain shoot through Eva's skull. "P. Princess… run" but her conscious faded away quickly.

The only thing Sarai noticed before she was blindfolded, was Eva falling in to a lifeless heap.

_________

"Your majesty?" Piped the Captain in to the conversation that Ezran and one of the elves were holding. "Princess Sarai and the guard haven't returned, I have sent out 2 groups to search for them. But we don’t know what happened yet."  
If there was one thing Ezran feared the most today, it was not the angry responses from Callum and Rayla, he most likely get for losing his niece out of his sight again.

_____________

Meanwhile down the road towards the meeting point, Callum and Rayla were traveling on there horses before Rayla noticed two of Ezran's guards searching for something. "Why aren't you two with king?" Asked Callum,

"The captain has ordered us to look for one of our own and your daughter, your highness." Answer the tallest guard of the two. “When we arrived, the princess was quite scared and the captain suggested that one of his majesties guards walked with the princess, in a hoop that a bit of time away would do her some good.”

Callum and Rayla looked at each other. “Let’s see what the king has to say about this, and thank you for telling us this.” said both Callum and Rayla to the two guards.  
While Callum and Rayla rode as fast as the could to the meeting point, the other team that was sent to find Eva and Sarai, came back carrying an unconscious Eva. “What happened to her?” asked Ezran a bit shocked “she is lucky that she is only unconscious, but she will have a major headache when she wakes up." Said the captain with sympathy.

"I want everyone to search for the princess and the bare minimum of people protecting me!" Shouted Ezran, more concerned for his niece that for his own life. "Bu……" the captain tried to say something. "No buts!" Ezran glared at the captain. "Of course, as you wish your majesty." Bowed the captain before he went to give out the orders to his men.

The sound of galloping horses, signaled to Ezran, that Callum and Rayla finally have arrived. “By the moon Ez, you look like you have seen a ghost?” said Rayla, while she noticed the chaos around them. "What happened here?" Asked she, while she already reached for her blade's. “She is missing.” said Ezran softly, not wanting to make an excuse to them.

“SHE IS WHAT!!” shouted Rayla and Calum in unison. Both of them confused, angry and worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wheee….." shouted Sarai before she laughed uncontrollable. "I love you Zym." She leaned down to give him a sort of hug, with Rayla quickly snatching her so she doesn't fall off. "Sarai, you must hold on to Zym so you don't fall off. But I think he would have liked the hug after we landed in about 3 minutes.

While Zym flew above the forest on its way to see them again, he noticed that there was a   
small group heading in the opposite direction with some haste.

A Couple of minutes later, Zym landed surprisingly quiet close to his old caretakers and let out a growl as a hello. Startling the trio out of there thoughts.

"ZYM!" Screamed the three of them, happy to see Zym again even though Sarai is still missing. Off course Zym noticed that the smallest of his human friends he heard about from Ez isn't here and tilted his head in confusion.

"She is missing." Whispered Rayla, "we don't know what happened to her." Rayla started to sob while she clung onto Zym. But Zym nudged his head to Ezran in a soft of gesture like please translate what I'm gonna say. He may be huge now but he is still a young dragon in an age perspective.

While Zym talked with ezran through there bond. Ezran face grew with more worry the more time passed. 

"Come on Ez tell us what Zym saw!" Pressured Callum. He hated it to pressure his little brother, but now that his and Rayla's daughter's life is on the line. He will definitely break his own habits for her.

“Zym thinks she is taken by a group of humans that were hurrying down the road just south of us,” said Ezran while he looked sympathetic to Callum and Rayla. But Ezran quickly turned his look in to one that fits a king and turned around to the guards Captain. "I believe you know what to do, while I'm gonna try and get some sense in these two?" Said Ezran while he pointed to Callum and Rayla who were passing like bears.

"Yes your majesty, it will be done!" The guard captain politely bowed before hurrying to give orders to his men.

"Okay, listen." Said Ezran with a sight. "I know you guys have all the right to be scared and angry, but stop passing like wolf's and think logically for a moment!” 

Both callum and rayla turned towards Ezran shouting in unison. “YOU WANT US TO BE CALM WHILE OUR DAUGHTER IS IN DANGER!!” They were practically shouting in ezrans face now, both of them painting from the shouting.

Ezran winched from the intensity of their shouting. “I’m going to do everything in my power to find her.” Ezran tried to reason with them, but even he started to fall to his panic.  
Zym was during this exchange quiet, until he suddenly lets out a low growl. “But your majesty...” pleaded the elven guard, but Zym lets out another lower growl that shut the elf up whatever he wanted to say first. “Of course your majesty.” the elf hurried away to relay what Zym said to him.

Callum and Rayla looked bamboozled when Ezran suddenly laughed. Did Ez lost his mind? Thought callum. “Well the dragon guards are helping with the search now too…..” said Ezran while he catches his breath. “....And Zym wants to give you guys a ride while you two search for Sarai. Now go while I will handle everything here.”

\--------------

"We have the girl boss" heard Sarai being said by an unknown person, but it sounded far away.

"So that girl was alone?" Said another voice with hatred.

"She was guarded by only one soldier, sir. But we quickly took that soldier down and nobody saw a thing." Said a voice closest to Sarai with proudness.

Sarai barely register the sack being roughly pulled from her head, before she flinched and hissed from the bright light.

"Where am I?" Asked Sarai scared while she frantically took everything about the room in to her mind. She saw her mother do it every time they entered a building, no matter if there was anything dangerous or not. Apparently I picked one of moms little habits up, she thought to herself.

“But what are we gonna do about this girl sir?” asked a Tall man that stood just behind Sarai.

"Ooh, she would serve as a nice purpose for ransoming, I bet that she can get us a lot of money if we play our cards right." 

"Eh sir?..." One of the goons tried to say something, "...What if we beat her up a little, can't we get more money from it then?

"Well man what are you waiting for!" Said the group leader, "go on beat her up then, but be warned her mother will definitely kill you slowly."  
Said the group leader, smirking and daring him to do it.

The goon was rooted in his spot. "N... nevermind sir, it was a stupid idea." Rambles the goon.

"Good, anyone else want to waste my time instead of preparing for the arrival of our esteemed guests?"

The whole room shook their heads in unison and disappeared to do their tasks, leaving Sarai and their leader alone.

\--------------

Meanwhile, Zym was flying with Callum and Rayla on his back to the last place he saw some people hastily moving away from where he was heading.

When Zym landed at the spot he last saw the people, Rayla didn't wait to jump off Zym's back to quickly look for any clue about where Sarai may be. 

"Once I find those people that took Sarai from me, I'm gonna break them like twigs!" Said Rayla with fury in her voice. In the meantime time Zym sniffed the air like a bloodhound hopefully his nose may be more useful than his sight.

"What's wrong bud?..." Asked Callum when he looked at Zym. "...Your acting strange." Callum tried to pet Zym, when he all of the sudden letters out a low growl, poking his head in what looks too Callum and Rayla a random direction

"Ez connection to Zym would be very handy right now!" Both Callum and Rayla said it in unison. While they followed Zym who had walked off in the direction he looked at for some time.

A very short time later they arrived at what looked like an abandoned house and Zym headed straight for it. “Zym wait up!” Shouted Callum noticing a magical trap, But it was too late.

The young dragon king fell to the ground with a loud thud. Rayla quickly scanned the area around Zym for any possible signs of treath, while Callum runed to Zym to see if he is alright.

Callum let out a relieved sight, Zym was only fast asleep. “Thank the moon he is okay Rayla.” While Callum has his back turned away from the old house, one of the goons tried to sneak up behind him unnoticed.

SNAP. The goon stepped on a twig allerting callum. 

“ASPIRO!” Callum turned around and drew the rune before the goon could even react. And the goon was blown away a few feet before he hit the nearest tree.

“Uuugh… That hurts,” said the goon, while he quickly tried to get up again.

"I don't think you get away so easily from me, especially now that you tried to attack my husband." Said Rayla who was casually sitting on a branch above the goon. 

She came down and took the goon in a nuzlocke. "Now you're gonna answer our questions and we may let you go, but that depends on what you give for an answer on the question." The goon quickly tried to shook his head. "Then let's start."

"Well that was easier than I thought." Shrugged Rayla. After she tied the goon to a nearby tree.  
"Callum would you do the honor of blasting the old door from its frame?"

"I think a well placed kick would be sufficient, and it will keep us an element of surprise. If we still have that." Said Callum while he already was slowly drawing a rune in the air.

"Aspiro" Callum quickly took a gulp of air after finished the rune to release the spell. And the old door found a new place on the far wall of the old room.

"I think even a small knock would have the same result." Snickered Rayla, while she readies her wapens. "Your ready to save our daughter, honey?" Callum allowed himself to smile for a few seconds, before a look of resolve entered his face. "Let's save her."

Callum and Rayla where both surprised on how well they still were in sync with each other, even though the last time they fought together was quite some time ago. 

"Either we didn't lose our edge or these bandits were very weak." Joked Callum while they searched the room that was littered with unconscious bodies for any clues, were Sarai may be.

"Found something!" Yelled Callum, while he carefully moved the old rug away. Revealing a trapdoor.

Rayla quickly tried to open the trapdoor, but it didn't nudged. "Well this house is already falling apart, why not ask Zym if he could rip out this stupid trapdoor." Rayla huffed from frustration.

Callum was already walking to the door while Rayla was talking to get Zym carefully inside without bury them alive.

With Zym now inside, the hatch was quickly gone thanks to him. "Thank you Zym." Said Rayla while she petted Zym's head.

"Ready to go inside Rayla?" Asked Callum already done some magic for floating lights.  
"Yes, let's go." And so Callum and Rayla descended down the stone stairs, before long the stairs lead down to an open room with two doors, one on the left end and the other on the right end of the room.

\--------------

Sarai heard a faint sound coming from somewhere above her, she tried to train her ears so she could hear more.

Could that be mom and dad? She thought to herself, but she was so tired that she slipped in and out of conceus multiple times before fatigue took her into a restless sleep. 

“Mom, Dad?” Said Sarai while she floated in an endless expanse of nothingness.  
Could this be how it feels when you die? Thought sarai to herself. “Where are you? I’m Scared!” a deafening silence answer her, but in the distance there was a very very faint speck of light.

As soon as she saw the faint speck of light, she was whisked away to the moment she and Eva were walking.

“Your enjoying yourself Sarai?” asked Eva while she kept an eye on her. It wasn’t the first time that she was out in this forest, but somehow it felt to Sarai like a whole new world.

“I definitely do!” laughed Sarai while she tried to draw a rune in the air to make a pebble look like a flower. 

“What are you doing?” Teased Eva, while she already know the answer.

“Nothing!” Answer Sarai a bit too quickly, thereby dropping the pebble.

“You were trying to disguise a pebble in to a flower weren’t you?” Teased Eva while she smiled.   
“How did you?” asked Sarai, making Eva chuckle in response.

“Your uncle told me to look out for a faint glow, so the rest was simply add everything together and that’s how I guessed it.” Explained Eva, but barely after she said it was Sarai back in that endless black void, but this time the faint light was larger and brighter. 

“Sarai.” Said a disembodied voice, faintly she regeniced it because both dads and moms voice were in there somewhere, mangled but still recognizable.

"Mom? Dad?" Sarai barely hold back a sob, she misses her parents. "Where are you?" Sarai just curled up into a herself and cried, alone in that dark and empty void

\--------------

"Okay, most likely we lost the element of surprise." Said Rayla with an annoyed voice. "If the have laid one filthy finger on her, I will personally knock them out." Callum quickly grabbed Rayla her hand in his. 

"We're going to save her, I promise!" 

Rayla wondered how Callum managed to calm her with that little but simple gesture and promise.

“Let’s take the door to the right first..” Rayla pointed to the door that was behind callum “... I heard some voices there. Hope the can take more pain and tell me where our daughter is!” Callum, shushed Rayla quickly. “Right now the have no clue were here, let’s keep it that way. And we will get her back.”

And so Callum and Rayla walked to the heavy looking oak door. Callum positioning himself in front of it, with Rayla standing a bit to the side of the door. Giving a firm nod to Callum while she readied herself.

“Aspiro!” Shouted Callum, releasing an enormous whirlwind at the door. Like a small twig that you can easily snap in to, so did the door open, blasting away a bit of the people that were directly behind the door. And so Rayla burst into the room, knocking out people left and right, before freezing when she got a glimpse of a pair of horns through a small window that was in a heavy iron door at the other side of the room.

Whit new found resolve Rayla made quick work of the rest, of course with Callums help but once a mother sees her child in danger it can be a rough time.

“CALLUM GET THIS DOOR OPEN!!” Yelled Rayla, already trying to force open the door somehow. Callum quickly checked all the pockets of the uncounsions leader, at least he looked like that to him. “I found some keys Rayla.” while he said that he approached the door.

After trying the first few keys, there was a promising pop coming from the door. “Help me push the door open Rayla.”

\--------------

Sarai barely noticed that the door to the room she is in was forced open. If I just could force myself to glare at them, thought she to herself. But the only thing she could muster was a small barely audible groan. Before her limbs slacked again, and her breathing sort of steadied.

Sarai sort of kept hearing her name, very distant but she noticed that it was in a familiar voices.  
"Dad?" She said with a weak voice before she suddenly felt something familiar.

\--------------

"Sarai." Said Callum right after the door opened and he saw her. "What did the do to you?" The sight of his daughter awoke something inside of him, that he thought was something from the past.

After quickly scanning the room for any potential traps, Rayla and Callum quickly entered the room while Callum, tried some healing magic on Sarai, trying to stabilize her. 

Before long Callum had stabilized Sarai, before he gave a nod to Rayla so she could cary Sarai back up to the surface. "It's gonna be okay sweetheart, mom and dad are here." Said Rayla softly to Sarai. Who was still unconscious.

Without trouble the three of them arrived back through the trapdoor in the floor, gretet by the familiar blue of Zym's scales. But still Callum was wary and rightly so, outside was one of the goons waiting for the trio to emerge.

"You thought it was gonna be an easy escape?" Said the goon mocking. "Even that beast is pathetic compared to me!" Callum and Rayla just looked at the goon, who was not aware that Zym was behind him.

"Growl!" The goon froze when Zym let out that growl. "You said something about that my big friend over there was pathetic?" Shouted Rayla to the goon, who became whiter with the second. "Well in my eyes you have two options, you'll run or my big friend has a hot surprise for you."

The goon didn't even think about the option, he didn't want to find out how lightning feels like.  
"And never dare touch My daughter again!" Shouted Rayla after him. "Oh Callum don't you have a nice spell or so to scare him good?"

"I think Zym did a good job on that." With the praise from Callum, he tried and poke him for a nice pat. "Plus if he ever showed his face again he will experience fulminuse first hand." Said Callum with a dangerous smirk on his face.

\--------------

"Hm…." Saira thought to herself, while she tried to force her eyes open. "Mom!" She suddenly gasped. While she frantically looked around, she noticed that she wasn't in that dark room anymore and there were 2 faces she thought never to see again

"Mom, dad!" She shouted before she was enveloped in both her parents embrace and she lets her tears run free.

A couple of minutes later, when Sarai found herself self stableish again, she asked them this. "Where is the dragon you two promised to let me meet!" Said she with a cute pout on her face, making Callum and Rayla laugh a bit.

"In that case." Said both Callum and Rayla. "Turn around then." Sarai just looked at them for a bit, earning another chuckle. "Do you hear that Zym?" Asked rayla, while Zym was already putting his head down a feet or so behind Sarai, and he lets out a happy growl.

\--------------

Both Callum and Rayla couldn't contain their smile, when Sarai turned around to face Zym with a look of awe and curiosity.

"Go on sweetheart, Zym would be very happy if you scratched his head or belly." Said Rayla while she looked at both Sarai and Zym with loads of love.

Callum let out a surprised gasp when Sarai hugged Zym's head. "I knew Zym was big, but seeing Sarai next to him. He looks even bigger.

"Callum…" asked rayla before Callum answer her questions before it was even asked "yes I have planned to paint this sight, or atleast draw it." Answers Callum earning a peck on the cheek from Rayla.

"Hey Sarai, want to fly for a bit on Zym, and then see uncle Ezran again?" Asked Rayla.

The thought of flying was already exciting, but the thought of flying on a dragon. That was without thinking the best thing "Yes, yes, yes and yes!" Shouted Sarai from excitement.

Zym lowered his wing to allow the three of them to get on his back. “Hold on tight.” said rayla quickly when she had helped Sarai get on Zyms back. “But won’t I hurt him?” aked Sarai while she stared at Zym’s mains "I think Zym wouldn't mind, that you hold on to his mains." Said Callum who was watching the conversation between Rayla and Sarai. And Zym just let out a growl in agreement.

\--------------

"Wheee….." shouted Sarai before she laughed uncontrollable. "I love you Zym." She leaned down to give him a sort of hug, with Rayla quickly snatching her so she doesn't fall off. "Sarai, you must hold on to Zym so you don't fall off. But I think he would have liked the hug after we landed in about 3 minutes.

"We can extend it if Zym doesn't mind it and if you want Sarai?" Asked Callum, earning a growl of agreement from Zym and a face of joy from his daughter.

"Your okay with it Zym?" Asked Sarai softly, but with a clear please in hear voice.

Zym just responded with subtlety climbing a bit higher into the air, and so the four of them had some more fun up there.

Sadly everything has to come to an end, after 2 hours of flying fun. Because how could forget about Ezran? And so the four of them descended down to earth again. 

\--------------

The sound of wing beats and laughter was the only warning Ezran got before Zym landed with a thud. His eyes searched quickly for any sign of Sarai.

"Uncle Ezran!" Yelled Sarai while she used Zym as a slide to get herself down from him, and she quickly ran into Ezran open arms. Hugging him tightly. "I'm back." She whispered.

"Welcome back Sarai, whispered Ezran softly, while he eyes Callum and Rayla.

"How did it go?" Asked Ezran

"We ran into some bandits that held her." said Rayla.

"And dark magic has been used on her." Added Callum. 

"Where is that place you two found her?" Finally asked ezran, after he mulled over what Rayla and Callum said.

He baconed to the captain of the dragon and royal guard "Captains, gather some of your men to go capture anyone that is still there." 

"At Least we're safe now." Said Ezran quickly before he stood up again. "But I see you have meet Zym already Sarai." Callum and Rayla just looked at Sarai and Ezran with both a matching smile on there faces.

"I think in the end our daughter had an amazing day, minus the kidnap and dark magic part of course" said Callum.

"And a tiring day too." Added Rayla quickly, while she pointed at a sleeping Zym that was protective curled around Sarai who was fast asleep.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest this final chapter took me way longer than i want to admit.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading the visit.
> 
> and i may work on a new fanfiction  
> ~Mc

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a difficult time writing this with multiple reasons, but I quit like how the end result is.  
> and I would like to write more and also a bit more complex stories


End file.
